


Something's Taken Wing

by Jennifew



Series: Mending [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifew/pseuds/Jennifew
Summary: After John Ellis' death, it's Ianto's turn to take care of Jack.





	Something's Taken Wing

Ianto puttered around the Hub while he waited for Jack to return. Not only was he taking advantage of the opportunity to take care of a lot of the little cleaning touches he never quite managed to get to when the others were around, he was almost successfully distracting himself from the fact that John Ellis had killed himself in his car. The Torchwood SUV would have been bad enough, but Ianto's personal vehicle? Who _did_ that?

He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming from the garage entrance. Jack looked even worse than he'd sounded on the phone, which he wouldn't have thought possible.

"Are you feeling all right, sir?"

"I'll be fine."

Ianto didn't believe him, but since there was nothing to be gained by saying so, he let it slide. He did follow Jack to his office, however, in case he needed something.

Jack stood in the middle of the room, looking around like he wasn't sure what to do next. When he caught sight of Ianto standing in the doorway, he said, "You'll have to take a cab or walk home tonight. You don't want to spend any length of time in your car right now, I'm afraid."

"Would you like me to stay?"

"I'm sorry, Ianto," Jack replied wearily, "but I'm really not in the mood tonight."

"I know. I didn't mean--I just thought you might not want to be alone yet. I can listen if you want to talk, or hold you if you'd like, or get you drunk, or whatever you need. Or I could go, if I'm wrong and you would prefer to be alone after all. I won't take it personally."

Jack looked at him as if he'd never seen him before. "I--yeah. Company would be nice. Just so long as you're not expecting me to be _good_ company tonight."

"No expectations of any sort, I promise. Now, how about you go take a quick shower while you think about what you might need from me? I'll see what I can do about airing out your coat in the meantime, though I'm afraid it might need dry cleaning to get the smell out."

Jack just nodded and handed over the coat before descending the ladder to his bunker. Ianto did what he could, but although the coat wasn't a lost cause, it was definitely going to need more than he was able to do there in the Hub. Still, it gave him a way to occupy himself while Jack cleaned up, keeping him from dwelling on the question of what the hell he was doing. Comfort sex was one thing--they'd given up on "just this once" weeks ago, though he was glad that Jack, too, realised it wasn't what he needed this time--but just plain _comfort_? That was so far beyond the boundaries of...whatever this was. Not a relationship. Never that. But ever since that first night, when Jack had called him his friend, Ianto had gradually come to believe it might be true. He wanted it to be, wanted to believe that they'd gotten past his betrayals and misplaced anger and forged something positive.

Wanted to prove that Jack hadn't been wrong to give him another chance after the events at the Ferret.

So when he had a chance to take care of Jack, he tried to do so. Usually he managed to be unobtrusive about it, he thought--anticipating little needs throughout the day, defusing Jack's inevitable temper after dealing with politicians, UNIT, or anyone else whose basic existence Jack found objectionable, that sort of thing--but once he'd heard what John Ellis had done, he knew tonight called for something more overt. The problem was, he wasn't sure _what_ ; all he could do was make the offer and hope Jack would tell him what he needed. Assuming Jack himself even knew; he didn't strike Ianto as the most emotionally aware person in the world, or even in the Hub. God knew he'd screwed up with Ianto after Lisa, and was probably headed that way with Tosh after Mary before he'd made Ianto spell things out for him. Not that it hadn't been worth it, to help Tosh and even to discover that Jack's seeming indifference to Ianto's pain wasn't because he didn't care, but simply because he was oblivious. And there was one thing Mandy'd got right: he _had_ tried to talk to Ianto, even if he didn't try hard enough.

Still, it didn't bode well for Jack's knowing what he needed and being able to ask for it, even after Ianto had offered. Perhaps the simple fact he'd admitted to not wanting to be alone was enough, Ianto thought. It certainly wasn't something he'd expect The Captain to do, so maybe the fact he'd dropped the leadership role and allowed himself to just be Jack meant something. The question was, what?

He heard movement below the office; before long, Jack's head and shoulders poked up out of the hole in the floor, though he didn't climb all the way out.

"Have you decided what you need?" Ianto asked gently.

"Could you--" Jack paused, looking vaguely lost; perhaps the events of the day had caught up with him and he was in shock. Perhaps he just wasn't accustomed to asking for anything. Ianto had no idea which was more likely. "Would you mind just staying with me?"

"Not at all, Jack. I'll just go shut the Hub down for the night and be right there."

He nodded before retreating once more, and Ianto headed out to his workstation. One final check of the CCTV feed from the cells showed the current Weevils were still secured and no more agitated than usual, a quick look above him showed Myfanwy bedded down for the night, and there was no tidying left to be done. All that remained was to double-check the alarms, switch off the coffee machine, and turn out the lights. He was back in Jack's office and climbing down the ladder himself within five minutes, only to find Jack already in his poor excuse for a bed, back pressed to the wall. Since he'd left space--barely--for Ianto, the invitation was clear. Ianto appropriated a hanger from Jack's wardrobe for his jacket, shirt, and trousers before sliding in next to Jack and turning off the lamp.

The bed was small enough that he could feel some of the tension leave Jack once the darkness surrounded them. Taking a chance, Ianto reached out to place a (hopefully) comforting hand on Jack's arm, surprised when the other man sort of rolled into him, one arm sliding around his waist, forehead pressed into Ianto's shoulder. Holding him, it was, then. He could do that.

Sliding his hand from Jack's arm around to his back, Ianto pulled him closer, hoping to show him that he wasn't alone--and that Ianto, at least, didn't blame him for John's failure to adapt. No doubt Gwen would have a different opinion in the morning, but for now someone needed to show Jack it wasn't his fault.

He wasn't sure how long they lay there before Jack started talking.

"I don't know what more I could have done. It was like he wasn't even trying to adapt."

"I don't think he was, really. And I don't think there's anything you _could_ have done if he didn't want to be helped."

"Were we not providing enough support? Did we throw too much information at them too quickly?"

"I really don't think it was anything we did wrong, Jack. The women seem to be adjusting fine, at least so far." Ianto tightened his hold. "What happened is not your fault."

They lay in silence for another minute or two before Jack drew in a shuddering breath and pulled away. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm taking this so hard. I'll take care of getting your car detailed. Unless you'd prefer to have it done yourself and just send me the bill."

"I should think it's obvious why this is bothering you. It's only natural you would identify with a man out of his time, forced to live in an unfamiliar world, unable to contact his friends and family."

Jack suddenly became very still. "What?"

"Though I suppose," Ianto mused, "going back might be easier in some ways than going forward. If nothing else, at least you know your loved ones are yet to be born, rather than dead or dying. Or maybe it's the amount of time that makes a difference, rather than the direction? It might have been easier for John to accept if his family had been dead for hundreds or thousands of years; they'd be more out of reach that way, maybe it would seem less real."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm from the future."

Ianto blinked, confused. "You told me."

"I did? When?"

"Our third meeting, remember? 51st-century pheromones?"

"And you believed me?"

"Of course." Ianto reconsidered. "I might not have done, actually, except you constantly make comments about how primitive the 21st century is, and you know so much about the future technology that comes through the Rift. Not what it does--you could have learned that from similar items that came through in the past, after all--but when it's from. It's fairly obvious when you think about it."

"Oh." Jack sounded surprised, but he really oughtn't be. If he'd wanted to blend in, he should have watched what he said more often. "You know, I don't think anyone's noticed that before. You are too clever by half, Ianto Jones. What else have you figured out about me?"

His tone was joking, but Ianto froze. Their closeness tonight made it easy to want to tell Jack what was in his head, but he didn't think he could pass this off as a joke if he was wrong. And if he was, he'd seem like such a fool to even entertain the notion, yet.... The darkness gave him courage; at least he wouldn't have to see Jack's expression.

"You didn't need me to do CPR when I rescued you from the Saviour," he whispered, bracing himself.

The wait for a reply seemed interminable, but when it came all the laughter was gone from Jack's voice. "No, I didn't."

Ianto drew in a sharp breath, surprised at the admission. Emboldened, he nevertheless lowered his voice further to ask, "Do you ever? Need that?"

"No."

Time seemed to stop as Ianto processed the implications. Even as he'd asked the question, he hadn't really believed it could be true. When he could speak again, he swore under his breath and pulled Jack back to him.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"What for?"

"I'm sure I can't even imagine what it's really like, but it must be horrible. You don't deserve that."

He felt Jack melt into his embrace. "You're the first person to ever understand that," he admitted. "Everyone else who found out either thought it was wonderful or wanted to...experiment. Or resented me for it."

"Then they're idiots. All of them."

If Jack's chuckle sounded a little forced, or his voice thick as he thanked Ianto, well, they didn't ever have to mention it. Not knowing what else to do, Ianto ran his thumb back and forth over Jack's shoulder blade, hoping he found it soothing.

"Can I ask, how did you--?"

"I'm not sure, really. A lot of little things that added up to something that seemed--not impossible, I suppose, given this is Torchwood, but certainly implausible. Mentions of you scattered here and there among the older records down in the archives, for one. For another...perhaps you forget who does the laundry around here. The others all have torn or stained clothing now and then, but not with nearly the same frequency as you do. Nor do they end up with as many rips around the torso or quite the quantity of bloodstains. And yet they all spend more time being patched up in the med bay than you do."

"Found out by my wardrobe, should have known."

"That, and--you still smell like exhaust, even after your shower. There's no way you simply went in long enough to try and save John. You stayed with him, didn't you?"

"I didn't want him to be alone," Jack admitted quietly.

"I'm sure he appreciated it." Actually, Ianto was sure of no such thing, since the man had apparently been willing to let Jack die alongside him, but that didn't seem like something Jack needed to hear.

"Have you said anything about this to the others?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons, really. The first is that I'm pretty sure Owen, at least, would have tried to have me sectioned."

Jack chuckled. "Fair point. And the second?"

Ianto shrugged, knowing Jack would feel it, even if it was too dark to really see. "I figured if you hadn't said anything, there must be a reason. Wasn't my place to disregard that, even without knowing what the reason was. Especially without knowing, actually."

"Thank you." Jack's hand slid up Ianto's back to cradle his head, and he closed the small distance between them to kiss him gently, a little off-center in the dark. "As it happens, Gwen already knows; she saw Suzie shoot me in the head the night I hired her. It was kind of hard to miss."

"I see. And Tosh and Owen?"

"Unless they're as observant as you are, they don't know anything, and I'd prefer to keep it that way as long as possible, if you don't mind."

"Not my call, is it? I'll follow your lead on that."

"I appreciate it, Ianto. I really do."

"Not a problem."

They lay in silence for a while, Ianto still idly rubbing Jack's back while Jack toyed with his hair. Finally Jack asked, "Was that all?"

"Sorry?" Ianto wondered if he'd missed his cue to leave, but he didn't get that sense from Jack's tone. 

"No other questions about--anything?"

Ah. "Not really. There are things I'm curious about, naturally, but nothing I _have_ to know. If you ever want to tell me something, I'll gladly listen, but it's none of my business, really, is it? And I understand that it might not be something you'd want to talk about."

"You are incredible, you know that?" 

Ianto didn't know what to say to that, particularly given how sincere Jack sounded, so he changed the subject. "Is there anything more we need to discuss tonight, or do you think you might be able to sleep now?"

"I think I actually might," Jack said wonderingly. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Jack." Not wanting to turn on the light, Ianto took a moment to call up the memory of how many steps it would be to where his suit was hanging and from there to the ladder, then began to slide out of bed.

Jack's arms tightened reflexively around him. "Where are you going?"

Ianto paused, confused. "Home."

"Why?"

"To let you sleep." If he didn't know better, he'd say Jack was acting almost clingy all of a sudden. But that was ridiculous.

"I thought--"

"What?"

"Never mind." Jack's hold on him relaxed, but he didn't sound quite right, so Ianto couldn't let it go.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing I just...I thought you'd agreed to stay."

"Oh." _Oh._ "Sorry, I thought--I didn't--sorry. I didn't want to assume."

"Assume what? I asked you to."

"I didn't realise you meant all night," Ianto admitted. It wasn't something they _did_ , staying the night. Then again, very little of what had happened tonight was something they did. And if there was no sex, was staying the night really even a big deal?

"Oh. That's fine, Ianto. I do feel better now. I'll see you in the morning."

"No, I don't mind staying. I just--wasn't expecting it. I picked up everyone's dry cleaning earlier, so I have a spare suit up in the tourist office. If you still want me, that is." Ianto winced; he could practically _hear_ Jack's leer. "To stay, I mean."

"If you're sure."

Jack still sounded uncharacteristically tentative, so Ianto made sure his voice was firm when he confirmed, "I'm sure. I'll just have to be sure to leave enough time to drop by my flat before I go to my mum's, is all."

"Oh, right, it's Christmas. I forgot. Of course you have plans, you don't have to stay--"

"Jack, I said it was fine. I don't have to leave until ten; plenty of time. Now, if you don't mind, flip over--there's not enough room in this thing for the two of us to sleep comfortably face-to-face."

"Yes, _sir!_ " Ianto could hear the salute in Jack's voice, but he did as asked, and Ianto settled back into the tiny bed behind him. Maybe it was due to the earlier conversation, but holding Jack like this felt...intimate. More intimate than sex, even. It almost made him change his mind about staying--or at least about the practicality of two men their size sleeping in Jack's bed in any other position--but then Jack sighed and sort of snuggled back against him, and suddenly Ianto couldn't bring himself to move away.

There was no way this was going to end well for him, but he had the sinking suspicion it was too late to stop.


End file.
